


Mine

by Ciaossu



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bodyguard AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciaossu/pseuds/Ciaossu
Summary: A sigh interrupted Setsuna’s quiet. “My lady…”Setsuna opened her eyes. Say’ri stood underneath her, watching her swing from the tree she was stuck in. Setsuna smiled. Say’ri at least seemed in good enough spirits to manage a smaller smile back. “Say’ri, my knight.”Remember that AU we talked about but did nothing with.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phrenotobe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrenotobe/gifts).



A sigh interrupted Setsuna’s quiet. “My lady…”

Setsuna opened her eyes. Say’ri stood underneath her, watching her swing from the tree she was stuck in. Setsuna smiled. Say’ri at least seemed in good enough spirits to manage a smaller smile back. “Say’ri, my knight.”

Red ran through Say’ri’s face. Setsuna waited patiently for the woman to clear her throat and regain herself. “I am not a knight, my lady.I am your guard, nothing more.”

“Well that isn’t true.” The hanging woman responded immediately. She frowned, and if she could without swinging, she’d cross her arms. “You do all the tasks of a knight...as far as I’m concerned, you are a knight...unless you care about someone else’s opinion more than mine?”

Say’ri appeared to be flustered once more. Setsuna did her best not to smile. Say’ri was always so easy to fluster. Setsuna thought it was an adorable trait from the more serious woman. She always loved seeing it.

“Of course not, My Lady.” Say’ri managed after a moment. “So long as you are happy with my service, I suppose that little else matters.”

Setsuna giggled then. She wormed one of her hands through a gap in the net that held her up and held it out for Say’ri to take. “You’re so formal! I told you you didn’t have to be with just me.”

Say’ri brushed her words off. She always did when Setsuna insisted on less formality. Setsuna found that she did not mind. Say’ri would never verbally agree with her, but she was always much more comfortable around her when the two were alone. “I believe, My Lady, that we should work towards freeing you from captivity first. Your parents will work themselves to frenzy if you do not return to them soon.”

Setsuna sighed heavily. Her arm dropped. “I suppose.” She hummed, settling herself comfortably in the net.

Say’ri shook her head, but there was a smile on her face as she moved. “I pray that you are uninjured then?” She worked on releasing the captive noble from the trap as she asked, only glancing over at the other briefly.

Setsuna frowned as she considered the question long and hard. Finally, as the trap began to grow slack and she could feel herself being lowered, she shook her head. “You know, being up there so long...I just don’t think my legs have the strength to make it all the way back home...not without help.”

And she sent Say’ri such an obviously smug look along with it that the samurai laughed despite herself. She lowered Setsuna down the rest of the way, taking her in her arms rather than allowing her to hit the floor. There was a moment of squirming, enough to detangle her from the net and settle comfortably in the woman’s arms before the two were set. “Let us return home then, My Lady.”

Setsuna hummed her agreement. She was settled comfortably in Say’ri’s arms, enough for her eyes to drift shut as her head rested on the other’s shoulder. Say’ri carried the woman without complaint, stepping carefully to avoid disrupting her too much. After all, Setsuna was clearly in such intense pain, what with how she seemed ready to sleep peacefully in the samurai’s hold. Gods forbid she should disturb her.

“My Lady, if I may…” and she didn’t feel the need to wait, for she knew there was little Setsuna would hold against her. “Does it not cause you worry? To find yourself in such positions? You are defenseless like that, and who knows what may befall you on your own…”

Setsuna was quiet again, but Say’ri kept walking without concern. She knew how the archer was in gathering her thoughts. Soon enough, her eyes opened and she smiled up at Say’ri bright enough that her heart stuttered under its brilliance. “I don’t. But only because I know Say’ri is coming to find me. And that Say’ri would never let anything hurt me.”

Say’ri had expected honesty. She had not expected that. She flushed and instinctively ducked her head, but that did little when the one smiling at her was in her arms. She breathed deeply. “It seems the pain has made you somewhat addled.”

“Oh.” Setsuna giggled. “Something about the present is addling.”

The rest of their venture home provided little else in way of incident. Soon enough Setsuna was back in the gates of her home and on her feet. There is a fuss, as usual as Setsuna’s parents find her and ensure she is one piece. It is over soon enough, and in a blur the two find themselves in Setsuna’s room alone. The blue haired woman pouted in her bed as the raven haired woman stood by her side.

“I believe I warned you, My Lady, that going out like that would lead to consequences.” Say’ri smiled as Setsuna huffed, leaning back against the wall behind her. Ah well. Her lady was well, and uninjured in the end. There was nothing for Say’ri to be faulted for.

“No...they worry so much...I was fine...I have you after all.”

Say’ri cleared her throat and Setsuna giggled. “Perhaps it is best you rest now, My Lady. Let the comings of the day move on to the next.”

Setsuna sighed. “I suppose you’re right.” And just as that sentence finished Setsuna moved, shedding the robe she wore off her shoulders. Say’ri coloured quickly and bowed before spinning on her heel to exit the room. The shuffling sounds behind her stopped. “Where are you going?”

Say’ri stopped midway to the exit. She was not certain the pounding of her heart in her ears could not be heard by the other as well. “I was departing in order to give you your privacy, My Lady.”

“...I didn’t ask you to leave.”

Say’ri swallowed. A tension was forming between her shoulders. “It would be...improper of me to stay any longer. I am certain your parents would be displeased to hear if I acted...untoward regarding their daughter.”

Setsuna said nothing at first. But soon enough the shuffling sound resumed, just a moment. “Say’ri. Look at me?”

It wasn’t an order. It was a request, from one to another, but Say’ri found herself struggling to deny the other anything she requested. Slowly, she turned as bidden. Setsuna sat in her bed, watching her. Her blanket and robe were both fallen to cover only her bottom half. Her chest remained exposed to the evening. Say’ri forced her eyes to remain locked with the other’s. “My Lady...I would not act in any way that might harm your reputation.”

Setsuna smiled. A soft one, full of fondness, and it made Say’ri blush near as much. “My parents can worry about that...I’ve never concerned myself with such a thing. Anything you could do to me is something I would want.”

The next breath Say’ri took shuddered as it went. There was much implied in just that sentence. And Setsuna knew that just as well, based on the look in her eye. “And...and if your parents should learn and be...displeased by what I might do?”

“Hmm? What does that matter to them?” Setsuna raised one hand out toward Say’ri. The request went unspoken. “They insisted I needed you first. If they aren’t happy with it, that’s their problem...you’re mine now.”

Hers. A shudder ran down her side. Setsuna...was rarely confrontational. But there was a fire behind the words she spoke now. Say’ri moved back towards her and easily, as done before in different circumstances, sunk to her knees. Setsuna’s extended hand gently brushed her hair from her face before settling against Say’ri’s cheek. She smiled down at her. “What does Say’ri want to do?”

Say’ri swallowed. Her tongue felt heavy in her mouth, but Setsuna had asked her something, and far be it from her to keep the beauty before her waiting. “I...wish nothing more than to please you, My Lady.”

Setsuna huffed softly. She frowned and Say’ri’s stomach dropped, thinking she’d done something wrong. But Setsuna’s hand guided her gently forward, and soon enough their lips met. Say’ri kissed back immediately, ignoring the gasp that couldn’t have possibly come from her. Setsuna pulled away and smiled back down at her once more.

“I asked, Say’ri. What you wanted. As Say’ri. Not as my guard.”

Say’ri hesitated. Setsuna waited patiently, the smile remaining. It took her a moment, but Say’ri gathered herself. She braced her hands on either side of Setsuna. “I...want to be with you, Setsuna…”

Setsuna laughed quietly. Her hands cupped Say’ri’s face and guided her onto the bed with her. “You already have me.”


End file.
